


【兔虎】Basic Friends of Heroes

by aleng



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleng/pseuds/aleng
Summary: 旧文。标题为基友英雄传（translated by google）
Relationships: 兔虎 - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	【兔虎】Basic Friends of Heroes

※兔耳装饰

※兔尾装饰

※虎耳装饰

※虎爪手套

……虎尾×塞

……带铃铛的虎尾×塞！

虎彻觉得自己疯了。不是他疯了，就是Bunny疯了。

他跪在软垫上，只贴身穿了一件大敞着的虎纹薄衬衫，下身什么也没有，头上戴着毛茸茸的虎耳，身后塞着毛茸茸的虎尾，虎尾根部还挂着两枚金色铃铛，稍微一动就发出直挠人心底的响声，凉凉地贴在他此刻万分敏感的臀部肌肤上，不住颤抖。

……这只混账兔子！

对面的Bunny也戴着兔子耳朵和尾巴，不同的是，那个该死的短小的兔尾巴只是绑在腰后的一个装饰，没有任何实际用途。

而且，令他万分不解同时也莫名心生不祥预感的是，Bunny不知为何……手上戴着那双虎爪手套。

虽然他对穿着这种奇怪配件有一肚子不满，但他更不明白为什么那个一贯认真的家伙会选择戴上虎·爪手套。

……虽然……这么说很不情愿……但那个东西，似乎应该是由他来戴的……？

在他不解的目光中，巴纳比保持着一张无表情的脸，平静地向他走过来，平静地俯身，抱住了他。

在那一瞬间，他觉得对方的眼镜似乎闪过一道诡异的光。但他并没有时间去思考，腰部传来的刺激令他身体一颤，全身的神经似乎都在第一时间集中到被触碰的地方去了。

巴纳比抱着他瘦削的腰，用虎爪手套上探出的塑料爪尖轻轻骚动着敏感的皮肤。他看着虎彻的身体在爪尖下升起一层细微的小粒，微微一勾唇，低下头去，舌尖一吐就舔上了赤裸光滑的肌肤。

温热袭上身体，同暴露在空气之下发凉的肌肤相触，虎彻的身体再度轻轻一抖，喉中颤出压抑的一声：“Bunny……”

他没有能继续说下去。

巴纳比没有看他，另一只戴着手套的手伸出，爪尖按上了他掩在衬衫后的乳首。

他脱掉一只手套，一边用另一只的爪尖继续蹂躏着可怜的突起，一边从身后的垫子旁边拿过来一只小小的、同样挂着铃铛的夹子。

“……喂……！！！”

虎彻皱眉闭了闭眼，倒抽了一口凉气。

之后，温热的五指抚摸上他的腰，来回拂扫着；恣意玩弄未受夹刑的那一边的塑料爪尖慢慢平移，尖锐的顶端碰上乳夹之下变得紫胀透亮的柔嫩肌肤，轻轻戳了下去。

“……！！！”

“看，你的这里，已经红透了。”

巴纳比悦耳的声音在耳畔响起，一字一字吐出的，却是令他饱受刺激的言语。

“混蛋！……住手……嗯！！！”

“明明是你同意的。你想……违反约定吗？”

……约定什么的，哪有那么正式啊！而且你有说过包括这些东西在内吗！还有这……这种……嗯哈……

细微的铃声随着巴纳比的动作而断断续续地响着。身后的铃铛也在发出声音，明明是很悦耳的铃声，此时此刻，却分外令人羞耻。

“夹子夹得好紧呢。挠一下会不会破掉呢？”

恼人的爪尖在饱受蹂躏的乳首上轻轻戳动，旋转，拨弄，偶尔小心地挠一挠顶端，玩了好一阵才慢慢向下滑去。

虎彻从胸膛到小腹都因他一路的动作而紧绷起来。

爪尖停在肚脐周围。顿了顿，开始绕着那个小巧的地方骚弄起来。

“这样用指甲的尖端轻轻绕圈，挠着肚脐周围，会让你更兴奋吧。”

巴纳比的声音同轻柔的动作相得益彰，听在虎彻耳中，却令他冒出了冷汗。

“Bu……Bunny，你冷静一点……”

“我很冷静，前辈。”

我很冷静。

很冷静。

前辈。

随后发生的一切，自从Bunny脱掉另一只手套开始，对虎彻来说都像一场梦境。

一场甜美而诡异的，蜜糖拌炼乳般的噩梦。

他不愿轻易沉湎，但一经涉入，便不愿再离开。

“来，自己戴上手套，在自己的身体上摸一摸看看。”

“猫科动物就是要自娱才会真正兴奋起来。”

“要注意，这双虎爪手套是特制的，肉垫内置微型震荡器，按摩这里……那里……都会让你很·舒·服。”

这不是真的吧！见鬼的他为什么会乖乖听话戴上手套？！……更见鬼的，他……为什么……竟然真的……

“把腿张开，把手放到这里……慢慢从后往前，一下一下按摩大腿内侧，对，就是这样……记得一定要慢慢按过来。”

“看，很舒服吧，你的手都在抖。”

“撑不住的话就坐下……对，慢点，别让尾巴一下子进去太深，你会受不了的。”

“接下来该怎么做，还用我教么？……来，左手摸上面，一边按一边揉……右手继续在下面这里，对，真乖……”

“别叫太大声，我还没有看够。”

“不要管尾巴，那是我负责的……对，就这样继续，不要停，我会给你奖励……看，这样转动着尾巴很舒服吧？连铃铛都在颤抖呢。”

啊……不行……好热……太热了……

他无意识地蜷起手指。不久前刚刚剪短的指甲接触到柔软的垫子上，细微的布料轻柔地摩擦着指尖甲缝那里露出的敏感肌肤，升起的快感一路攀爬到心底。

后面……后面的尾巴还在继续旋转……越来越深了……该死的铃铛……

“把嘴张开……再大一点。”

一个凉凉的塑料小球塞了进来，顶住他的舌头，填满了口腔。束带在脑后被扎紧，Bunny修长的手指顺势探入发底，轻柔地按摩他的头皮。

他舒服地半眯起眼。被迫撑开的口腔无法合拢，连带着只能用鼻子来呼吸。胸前的乳首被爪垫内的按摩器不断振荡刺激着，连带使被夹住的那一端传来轻微的疼痛。在这种情况下，他的喘息猛地急促起来。

“这样就受不住了？”

“那么……再扭一下这里呢？”

“眼泪打转了啊……忍住，别哭，不然我会更用力。”

“来，乖乖跪好，别把手套脱下。就这样撑着身体……哪怕是在你的掌心里震动，它也能带给你心理快感，因为你已经体验过了。”

巴纳比的手指从虎彻的发丝间慢慢撤离，沿着后颈，慢慢向下。他抚摸着对方的脊背，指尖灵巧地拂动着，动作不疾不徐，轻柔而高雅，仿佛一位最优雅的钢琴师，正在他心爱的琴键上恣意弹奏一曲最美妙的乐章。

手指跃动着，按压着，掌心轻旋着，慢慢攀抚上后腰。

虎彻发出难耐的呜咽声，微微摆动着身体。

巴纳比的双手抚上搭档的臀，尽情抚摩揉搓起来。随后，他把右手缓缓下滑，绕过虎尾，轻柔地探进虎彻的双腿间。

温热的掌心狂放地爱抚起左侧。手臂间或如同水蛇一般摆动起来，腕部同手背一起不断碰触着右侧。五指轮流在细滑的肌肤上起伏，带起一番应和般的粗重喘息。

他压下身体，轻轻啃吮上虎彻的后腰。舌尖一点一点，同唇瓣一起侵吞掠食着对方的身体，留下一记又一记印痕。

“你知不知道……这条尾巴还能干什么？”

“不必这么看我，你很聪明。对……它很长很长——长到足以弯过来，照顾你的前面。”

“就是这样。这就是我现在要做的。准备好了吗？”

……不……不行了！

他受不了了……

这种……这种程度的爱抚……

好痒……

身后陡然一空，却是Bunny把虎尾塞子拔了出去。

头脑中一片昏眩。他茫然回头望着对方，隔着泪雾，看不清Bunny脸上的神情。

然后他看见Bunny缓缓摘下了眼镜。

他要……干什么……？

巴纳比提着眼镜，一手环过虎彻的腰，慢慢用眼镜腿的一头在他的肚脐周围划圈。

虎彻的身体再一次紧绷起来。

镜腿轻轻探入肚脐。碰一下，退出来，再探进去。

没有深入，只是在入口出轻轻拂动。

手中的腰身再一次颤抖起来。

“每一次碰到这里，你都会格外紧张。全身上下都是这么敏感。”

“不要动……放松。”

“接下来轮到后面这里了。这次之后，你得赔我一副新眼镜。”

“不要这么看着我……放松。哼，这么细的镜腿，你也能夹住？”

“镜腿弯曲的弧度怎么样？……已经进去得很深了。我要转了哟。”

“原来如此……你的那一点在这里吗。”

虎彻的脑中越来越晕，他无力地低着头，口中的液体顺着小球的边缘慢慢渗出去。

身后恼人的折磨终于停了下来。他的腰被Bunny双手扣住，接下来，一个坚硬而滚烫的东西顶在了后面。

啧。

“你越是扭，感觉……就会越深入呢。”

Bunny喘着气的声音在耳畔，伴随着撞击的动作，渐渐也不再平稳。

“看，连乳首上的夹子也在颤抖。”

……混蛋！能不能不要提那个东西啊！

他无意识地晃了晃头，眼泪随着身后的顶撞冲插一颗颗跌落下来。

支撑着身体的两臂本来就快撑不住了，手心偏偏还被虎爪肉垫里的振荡器不停按摩着，酥酥麻麻的。

身后的撞击、充斥、填满；双手掌心的酥麻震动；乳首上疼痛的压力随着身体的摇晃而持续更换着角度与力道；下身前端被毛茸茸虎尾不断扫弄着，带来一阵阵刺痒。一切的一切，都使得他的泪水随着呻吟声源源不绝，仿佛从身体最深处漫溢出来。而口塞也充分发挥了作用……

巴纳比扣住他瘦削的腰，一下又一下抽插顶撞着，保持着一定的频率，时而深入虎彻体内，沿圆周旋转腰身，持续着占有的动作。对方发出破碎的呻吟，模模糊糊堵在喉间，无意识地摆动着腰，配合他的动作。

不论在哪一个方面，他们都是最绝配的搭档。

无人可比。

铃铛以令人心底痒痒的频率轻响着。

后面被高热而硬挺的存在不停贯穿。

虎彻觉得自己快要晕过去了。

混……混蛋……不要再顶那里了……啊啊……

真的……真的受不了了……

一片茫然的快感中，他忽然觉得身后的搭档有点异常。

哽咽着回过头，随即，他无法抑制地瞪大了眼。

隔着泪雾，在他难以置信的目光中，Bunny的身体……正在发着光。

不……不是吧……可……可恶……

——该死的Hundred Power！

END


End file.
